When you're gone
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Ella ya no estaba a su lado y él le había mentido al decirle que no era su madre.


When you're gone

-Tu padre….-murmuro Frigga.

-No es mi madre –replico Loki.

-Entonces yo no soy tu madre –repuso ella.

-No, no lo eres –le dijo él con total frialdad.

Loki intentó acariciar la mano de su madre, quien después de oír el rechazo de su hijo no pudo evitar sentirse miserable ante ello, él era su hijo, daba igual que no les uniese un lazo de sangre, ella lo había querido como si de verdad lo fuese, le había leído cuentos, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía; daban igual todos los crueles actos que hiciese, sería su hijo aunque les separase el Valhalla. Aunque él lo negase y dijese todo lo contrario.

Las manos del Dios de las Mentiras traspasaron las de la mujer que lo miro con una sonrisa triste, en sus mentes resonaba la sentencia del Padre de Todos.

- Frigga es el motivo por el que sigues vivo y nunca volverás a verla.

Ninguno de los dos sabia cuán acertado estaba Odín al pronunciar dichas palabras.

* * *

Malekith y los suyos atacaron Asgard en busca del Éter que Jane Foster llevaba en su cuerpo.

Frigga sabía que tanto su marido como su primogénito lucharían con valentía para defender a los suyos, al igual que los muchos guerreros que protegían Asgard, mientras las mujeres se ocultaban a la espera de sobrevivir al ataque.

Pero ella no era de esa clase de mujeres, pese a la confianza que depositaba en ellos sabía que Malekith buscaba a la mortal, no podía dejar que se la llevasen, primero porque era una de las personas que mas amaba Thor y segundo porque jamás le entregaría el Éter a sus enemigos.

Por ello ideó un plan.

Usaría su magia para crear una ilusión de Jane mientras la verdadera se escondía, por mucho que el Elfo Oscuro se la llevase jamás podría obtener lo que buscaba de ella.

Pero Malekith descubrió el engaño antes de tiempo y le exigió saber donde se encontraba la de verdad. Aun así, siendo presa de su enemigo no le contó nada.

-Jamás te diré donde esta –fue su respuesta.

-Te creo -le dijo él con una sonrisa socarrona.

Entonces el Elfo que la mantenía sujeta clavo su filo en el cuerpo de ella, la sangre mano tiñendo de rojo el suelo de la sala. Jane salió de su escondite a tiempo de contemplar como Thor llegaba demasiado tarde pudiendo únicamente atacar a los asesinos de su madre que intentaron escapar y como segundos después Odín llegaba al lugar solo para poder abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, la Madre de Todos.

A Frigga se le rindieron todos los honores que alguien de su posición merecía para poder entrar en el Valhalla y reunirse con los más grandes guerreros y reyes de Asgard. Allí descansaría en paz hasta que el Ragnarök llegase, velando por los suyos.

* * *

Loki estaba de pie en su celda contemplando los resquicios de la pelea que había sucedido allí cuando un guardia se acerco a esta con gesto apesadumbrado, eso capto su atención ya que generalmente no recibía ningún tipo de visita y mucho menos de un guardia.

La noticia que le dio lo dejo sin alma.

Frigga había muerto, asesinada por un Elfo Oscuro.

Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de una broma cruel del Padres de Todos o de Thor, pero él sabía bien que no era una tarea sencilla el poder engañarle con algo así.

En cuanto el guardia se perdió de su vista de manera inconsciente, en su furia por lo que acaba de oír, hizo que todo cuanto estaba en su celda saliese por los aires.

Pero no estaba enfadado con Frigga, sino con el mismo. Recordó con gran dolor sus últimas palabras dirigidas a ella cuando admitió que no la consideraba su madre, en ese momento eso pesaba sobre él como una losa de oro, en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que había mentido cuando dijo eso.

-Has mentido y hecho sufrir a la única persona que te ha querido y se ha preocupado por ti pese a todo –pensó.

Era un idiota y un estúpido por haberle dicho eso.

Ahora no tenía posibilidad de decirle la verdad, ella había muerto y jamás volvería a verla, justo como Odín dijo. De golpe sintió una furia hacia su "padre" y su "hermano" por haberla apartado de él no dejando que disfrutasen juntos sus últimos momentos de vida.

Se vengaría, de eso podía estar seguro, vengaría la muerte de su madre.

Aunque, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo estando encerrado en ese maldito lugar?

La oportunidad de venganza surgió unos días después cuando Thor apareció por su celda por primera vez desde su encierro. Loki no pudo evitar su asombro aunque sabia de sobras que si su hermano acudía a él era porque de algún modo u otro lo necesitaba.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Thor tenía un plan. Llevaría a Jane al Mundo Oscuro, lejos de Asgard, evitando así que esta fuese arrasada de nuevo y salvando las vidas de sus habitantes, pero el Bifrost había sido cerrado y no había forma de salir.

O quizás sí, era vox populi que Loki era el único que conocía un modo de salir de Asgard , es por eso que Thor lo necesitaba a su lado, lo liberaría momentáneamente y si el plan salía bien incluso podrían recompensarlo con un poco de libertad, quien sabia.

Loki sabía que Thor estaba muy desesperado para acudir a él pero acepto, solo por una cosa, venganza.

Ayudaría a Thor en su plan suicida por ella.

Por Frigga, su madre.

* * *

**Acabo de volver de ver Thor 2 y tengo un hype que no puedo con mi persona xDDD**

**Primero de todo, gracias a mi beta tester , _ElyRedfield , _por haberse leído esto antes y evitar algún que otro error cometido por haber escrito esto en menos de media hora.**

**Espero que os guste mucho el oneshot, y ya sabeis favs y coments son bien recibidos!**

**Y gracias de antemano!**


End file.
